


Mr. E or Echo

by cha0ticm0nster



Series: chaos' Ninjagoverse [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Amnesia, Echo is a good boy, Gen, Harumi is mentioned - Freeform, Jay and Nya only remember little about skybound, Team Bonding, Team as Family, he just wants a family, no beta we die like zane, the others know about skybound, they do not remember Echo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cha0ticm0nster/pseuds/cha0ticm0nster
Summary: He wakes up in a dark room full of scrap metal with no memories of what had happened and why he was there.Where is he and why? More importantly, where is Tai-D?English isn't my first language, I apologize for any mistakes.
Relationships: Echo Zane & Zane (Ninjago)
Series: chaos' Ninjagoverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702756
Comments: 25
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

It’s dark, too dark for the lighthouse. Echo opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a room full of scrap metal. “Where am I?”, he asked himself, ”And where is Tai-D?” The nindroid stood up from the floor.

“That’s odd… My body seems in good shape.”, thought the nindroid. Echo wandered around the small and cramped room until he stumbled upon a broken mirror. Luckily the room was bright enough so Echo could see himself. He expected to see a rusty bronze nindroid but that wasn’t exactly the case. Instead, he saw a rather shiny, even though there was quite a bit of dirt all over him, copper nindroid. This wasn’t the body his father had built all those years ago. Echo looked a little closer only to see he did indeed have different facial features compared to before. Instead of the military-style buzzcut he had, his hair looked kind of soft and fluffy. His eyes looked brighter than before and glowed more and his face shape was rounder. He looked younger, newer and even cuter than before. Echo began to wonder, why was his body so different. Many thoughts flooded the nindroids mind, none of which he had an answer to.

“This isn’t the time for this. I have to find Tai-D and figure out where I am!”, Echo thought to himself. He started walking again. The whole room seemed a lot smaller than it was, maybe it was because of all the clutter on the floor and the walls. Echo finally reached the door. He was surprised to find that the door didn’t lead outside but instead lead into some sort of underground tunnel. Echo followed the endless seeming tunnel. The nindroid might be able to fight but the creepy and unwelcoming atmosphere in the tunnel frightened him. Echo jumped in surprise when he heard a crumpling noise. He looked around hastily to find the source of the noise. Once his eyes reached his feet, he saw that he had stood on a newspaper. Echo picked up the newspaper and read the headline out loud:” The Ninja defeat the Oni and save the day once again? Who are the Ninja? And what are Oni?” The nindroid decided to sit down and read the newspaper.

The whole article was filled with praise about the Ninja, whoever they were. There was also a few mentions about Lord Garmadon, Echo remembered him. That man ordered the Skulkin to kidnap his father. From what Echo could understand Oni were creatures that wanted to destroy Ninjago because the wanted to find the First Spinjitsu Master. That seemed unreasonable to Echo. Couldn’t they just look for the First Spinjitsu Master without destroying Ninjago? Echo was interested in reading more about the Ninja, they sound very interesting and fun. One was a robot, like himself, he preferred to be called nindroid though. ”Maybe they can help me figure out what happened.”, thought Echo, ”But first I have to find Tai-D!”

Echo started to follow the tunnel again. He didn’t know what could be out there. After a few right turns and a few left turns Echo found another door. A rather big metal door. There was a painting on it. It looked an awful lot like Garmadon and underneath it was written: ’Sons of Garmadon’. Didn’t Garmadon only have one son? That’s what the newspaper said at least. Echo opened the metal door and was surprised to see how bright it was. Wasn’t this place underground?

A rowdy looking guy came around the corner and saw Echo, who panicked a little. “Mr. E, you’re alive? I thought Garmadon killed you. Well if you looking for Kilow or Ultraviolet they’re in Kryptarium.”, said the rowdy. “Who is Mr.E?”, thought Echo. “Um… have you seen Tai-D?”, asked the nindroid. The rowdy looked surprised as if he didn’t expect him to talk. “No idea what a Tai-D is but maybe it’s in your room.”, said the rowdy,” Garmadon must have messed you up bad, though. You talk and sound very different. Maybe check your system in your room as well.” “My room?”, asked Echo. The rowdy said:” Huh, Garmadon messed you up bad. I’ll show you where your room is. Follow me.”

Echo started to follow the man and soon the two stood in front of a door which had the letter E on it. “Here we are. I’ll get going.”, said the man and left. Echo didn’t like him very much. He was going on and on about how great Garmadon is and how good it was that he was back to help them take revenge. Revenge for what though? Father always said revenge is a bad thing, something only bad people do. Echo obviously didn’t want to take part in that.

Echo opened the door to the room. The room was dark, so Echo started to look for the light switch. He soon found it and now he could actually see the room and what it looked like. The entire room was a mess, scrap metal everywhere as well as blueprints on the floor and walls. How could this be his room? Echo started to pick up boxes and began to look through them in the hope of finding Tai-D.

In one of the many boxes Echo went through, he found a few photos. Photos of a girl with long white hair, a girl with grey skin and a long high black ponytail, a big guy, really this guy was massive, and someone with a helmet. The helmet was familiar to Echo but why? The nindroid continued looking through the boxes and found a box full of news articles. More importantly articles about one of the ninja, the white ninja. “Why would I keep articles on him? Who even is the white ninja?”, Echo asked himself. Echo ignored the box for the most part.

After going through most of the boxes Echo picked up the last box. Maybe Tai-D would be in here. Echo opened the box and said in shock:” Tai-D! What happened to you?” Echo picked the small robot up and inspected him a little closer. Tai-D was very rusty, dirty and shut down. Echo gently put Tai-D on the floor and looked around for materials and tools in order to fix Tai-D up. Luckily everything Echo needed was in the room and Echo began fixing up Tai-D.

After Echo fixed Tai-D and turned him on again. The little robot began beeping happily. Once Tai-D saw Echo smiling at him, he began jumping a little. Tai-D was obviously happy to see his friend again. “I’m happy to see you too, Tai-D.”, said Echo, “Do you know where we are and what happened?” Tai-D began beeping, talking to Echo. “We’re in Ninjago? When did we get here?”, asked Echo confused. Tai-D beeped a few more times. “My memory switch?”, said Echo. Echo opened jacked and his chest plate. His memory switch was turned off and a little broken. Echo fixed what he could and turned the switch on. Maybe now he could have the answers he wanted.

It all began with a girl landing on the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the first chapter of my series. 
> 
> If you want to stay up to date with my content check out my Instagram. @cha0ticm0nster


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day. Well as normal as a day can be when you’re pretty much alone in an abandoned lighthouse. Echo and Tai-D were the only ones there. Echo sometimes wished there was someone else. Someone that he could talk to. Someone one that could tell him stories, like his father used to. He would always tell Echo stories about his big brother, Zane. The bronze nindroid has always longed to meet his big brother ever since father first told him a story about Zane.

But then Dr Julien told Echo to hide because someone was coming. Echo went to hide, thinking it was Samukai again. Samukai came to pick up the blueprints Dr Julien made. For some odd reasons, he didn’t come for over a year. It seemed logical that it would be him. When Echo came out of his hiding spot his father was gone.

Did Echo know why? No. Was he afraid? Yes. His father is gone and now he only has Tai-D. What should he do? Echo has tried to build a little boat before but that didn’t last long. It took Echo about a month to figure out that the Leviathan was gone. Echo started to gather all the junk that was washed to the island. Maybe he could build a boat and go to the mainland to find his big brother.

One day Echo felt like he had forgotten something, or rather someone. He thought about that a lot. What could he have forgotten? He would remember if something out of the ordinary happened. He’s sure of that.

A few months after that day, which he had pretty much forgotten by now, a young girl stranded on the island. How did she get here? No idea.

Echo was worried and went to get the girl. Once inside Echo put her on his fathers’ old bed. He then went to prepare a warm cup of tea for when she woke up.

After a good while, the girl woke up. Confused about where she was.

“Where am I? And who are you?”, asked the girl.

“You’re in the lighthouse outside of Ninjago.”, said Echo, “I am Echo Zane, I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Who might you be?”

“I’m Harumi. Do you by any chance know Zane, the white ninja?”

“Zane? Father says that he’s my older brother.”, said the nindroid.

“Older brother? Then why are you here?”

“I-I do not know.”

“The ninja came here a few years ago. Why would they leave you?”

“They did?”

“Yes, to abandon someone like that. Who would do that? Don’t you want to know why?”

“Sure, it would be nice to know.”

“Don’t you want revenge? Revenge for leaving you?”

“Revenge? That isn’t something very nice to do.”

“True. But it’s what’s right.”

This confused Echo greatly. Father always taught him that revenge was something bad. Something only bad guys do. But it also meant that someone had been wronged. Has he been wronged? Echo was alone but he wasn’t angry at anyone. If father was still alive, after all these years, he’d surely come back to him, right? For now, he’d just ignore what Harumi said.

“If you say so. Why are you all the way out here anyway?”, asked Echo.

“I was looking for something special out here, with my… allies.”, said Harumi.

“Allies? You mean your friends? What were you looking for?”, asked Echo.

“For someone to join our cause. A cause you might help us with.”

“What cause?”

“We want to revive the great Lord Garmadon! Our saviour!”

“Lord Garmadon? He is the one that trapped father here! Why would you want to revive a man like that?”

“To make the ninja suffer like I did! Like you did!”

“Like I did? I did not suffer.”

“You did! Join me! Join my cause!”

“No! Lord Garmadon was a bad man he trapped father in here!”

Echo was very irritated. Why would someone want to praise a bad guy like that? Why would she want to make others suffer? Echo was lonely, yes. But because he knows how bad it feels to be lonely, he would never wish it upon someone else. Being alone is horrible, no one should be alone.

Echo’s thoughts were interrupted by the door of the lighthouse being slammed open. Echo didn’t give Harumi another glance before he headed down to see what was going on.

Downstairs were many people. The ones standing out the most were a very big and scary-looking guy and a rather scary-looking girl. The girl looked less scary than the big guy but she terrified Echo none the less.

“Who are you?”, asked Echo, “What do you want here?”

The people didn’t bother to answer.

Echo heard footsteps from above. Harumi. She was walking around. Echo hoped that she’d stay upstairs. The footsteps came closer. Harumi was coming downstairs. This is bad. Really bad. She could get seriously hurt by these guys.

“Harumi! You stay upstairs!”, said Echo concerned.

“No. With you won’t work with us willingly, we’ll just make you!”, said Harumi.

“What?”,

“Killow. Knock him out, but don’t destroy him completely!”, said Harumi. Her voice changed so drastically it was terrifying.

Before Echo could react properly, the big guy knocked something over Echos head. Making the nindorid fall to the ground.

The last thing he heard was:” Let’s see what we can make out of him.”

The next thing Echo heard was: ”Hello, Mr. E.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello, Mr. E.”

Mr. E opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a girl. Who was she?

“I’m the Quiet One. You are Mr. E. We are the Sons of Garmadon. The ones to revive our saviour.”

Mr. E tried to talk but everything came out backwards.

Over the course of multiple months, Mr. E learned a few things. Garmadon is the saviour that will set everything right, the Quiet One has the say and the ninja aren’t as good as they seem.

Mr. E never questioned the Quiet One, she knows everything and knows what she’s doing. Slowly but surely the Sons of Garmadon grew in size and power. They didn’t take action until the Quiet One decided it was time.

Then the day came, the day they would steal the first Oni mask. Everything went well. The green ninja may have shown up but they still escaped with the mask. The Quiet One mentioned it was part of her plan to have all the ninja here to hurt them more.

Then the next stage rolled around. The second Oni mask was up for the grasps. Mr. E has the mask of Vengeance, but those ninja are in the way so he put the mask on and easily defeated the ninja.

The plan of the Quiet one was in the go. The ninja had no idea that the Quiet One was with them and they trusted her.

Then two of the ninja showed up the pub the Sons of Garmadon were hanging out. The black ninja and the white one. How did Mr. E know? The disguise may fool a human but not a robot, like himself.

The Quiet One informed him of this and told him to lead the white one to their base and to then shut him down. While someone else took the black one to a cell.

Everything went like the Quiet One had planned. A bug was planted in the white ninja and the black ninja had escaped with the baby. Now they just had to get the green ninja to grab the last mask for them and they would win!

The Sons of Garmadon got ready to attack the ninja and managed to separate the Quite One and the green ninja from the rest of the group. Now it was just a matter of time.

Once the ninja had figured out who the Quiet One is it was too late. The green ninja had the last mask and the Quiet One was ready to strike. Outside meanwhile the ninja had a run-in with the Sons of Garmadon. Until they were interrupted by a monster that is. None the less the Sons of Garmadon all escaped with the ninjas flying ship.

The final stage of the plan was here. Reviving their saviour, the last step.

The Quiet One was holding the ceremony but at the last moment was interrupted by the ninja.

They had failed. Lord Garmadon wasn’t revived and they were caught. That is until Lord Garmadon did appear and freed the Quiet One and the remaining Sons of Garmadon. Now they would win.

The Quiet One's new plan worked out perfectly. The majority of the ninja were dead and the other two were broken. They were hiding but they would be found. They can’t hide forever.

Mr. E had gotten a new job from the Quiet One. Capture the green ninja.

Mr. E went into this mission and tried everything his system had but it didn’t work. He nearly had the green ninja but the Elemental Masters had to show up and ruin everything. But there was something Mr. E noticed. Something in the green ninja was interesting to the robot. What? He couldn’t say, maybe it was the confusion onto why the green ninja had allies even though his father was evil or the fact that he could still fight back after losing his family? Mr. E may not have emotions or understand them but one thing he knew was that humans are devastated after losing their family. The Quiet One had explained that when she told him and everyone else her plans.

Now, Mr. E, the Quiet One, Killow and Ultraviolet stood before Emperor Garmadon.

“Who failed to capture my son?”, Asked the evil emperor.

The Quiet One hesitated, but Mr. E stepped forward.

“Mr. E did everything he could.”, said the Quiet One, “We did not anticipate the Elemental Masters to help the green ninja.”

Emperor Garmadon was appalled by this.

He began using his powers on Mr. E, lifting the robot a few meters into the air. Emperor Garmadon started to crush the robot.

“Please my Lord of destruction, he’s just a machine built to follow orders.”, said the Quiet One.

Some parts of Mr. E fell onto the floor, or roof of the building they were on.

“My orders are not to fail.”, said Emperor Garmadon.

Emperor Garmadon started crushing the robot in his grasps more, causing more parts to fall down onto the floor.

“A fine machine, but fine isn’t good enough!”, said the dark Lord.

He began crushing the robot even more until he fully crushed the robot in his grabs.

Unknown to the ones on the building the robot may have been crushed but he as not fully destroyed. Luckily only so much that the robot’s advanced system could rebuild himself over the course of a few months.

That was the short story of Mr. E.

“It can’t be! I-I’m a monster!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if everything is according to the show since I didn’t rewatch it, other than the scene where Garmadon crushes Mr. E. I decided to have Garmadon not fully destroy him for obvious reasons. (He was crushed into pieces in the canon.)


	4. Chapter 4

Echo came back to his senses after seeing something that horrified him, his own memories.

“It can’t be! I-I’m a monster!”, said the nindroid.

He wasn’t built for something like this! He was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves! He did the exact opposite of that! Father would be ashamed of him!

Tai-D started beeping again, wanting to cheer up his friend.

Echo took the small robot into his arms and started hugging him while crying. Crying because of what he had done. Not only to the innocent people of Ninjago but also to his big brother and his friends. For the longest time, Echo longed to meet Zane but now, he doubted Zane would want to meet him knowing what Echo had done.

“What am I supposed to do now?”, said Echo out loud.

Tai-D beeped, giving the nindroid an answer.

“No, I can’t go to big brother! He’ll hate me knowing what I did! He won’t want to be my brother!”, said Echo worried.

Tai-D seemed to get mad at this. He started beeping furiously.

“I know father said that big brother is very kind, but I hurt him! I put his friends in danger! The friends that are more family than I am! He might not even know I exist!”, said Echo.

Tai-D beeped even more.

“Tai-D! You shouldn't say bad words like that! Who taught them to you anyway?”, said Echo.

Tai-D didn’t listen to his friend and continued beeping.

“I… I could do that. Yeah, it’s the least I can do!”, said Echo more confident now.

Tai-D had suggested that Echo could go to Zane and the other ninja and apologize. Apologize for what he has done. Echo decided, it may not revert everything he had done but it’s the least he could do. He would go to the monastery and apologize quickly and then he would leave and let them live their happy life.

Echo picked up Tai-D and one of the helmets he had in the room.

Echo hated to admit it, but the motorcycle he had as Mr. E was really cool. Echo really liked it. Even the clothes he wore were kind of nice.

Echo made his way around the underground base, the one he now knows like the back of his hand. Once he reached the entrance or is it exit, he saw the motorcycle. It was in surprisingly good condition, considering it hadn’t been used for a few months. Echo wondered how he could secure Tai-D properly. He looked around a bit and found a small basket. A basket Tai-D would fit into and that he could attach to his motorcycle.

After Echo successfully attached the basket to the motorcycle, he got ready to head out. Hopefully, Echo’s GPS, which he had gotten when he became Mr. E, would find the way to the monastery.

Echo left the underground base and started driving. Once he was outside, he was somewhere in a big city. Echo assumed it’s Ninjago City. It’s a very pretty city, even if for the fact that a few things are destroyed. Probably because of the Oni that Echo read about in the newspaper.

Luckily Echo’s GPS worked, it had a bit of a lag but it worked none the less. He definitely needs fixing from someone else. Preferably someone that knows what they’re doing.

Echo didn’t realize how far away the monastery of spinjitzu was from Ninjago City. He hoped the motorcycle had enough fuel to reach his destination.

The ride to the monastery took a few hours. Luckily the motorcycle had barely enough fuel. He definitely had to walk from here or push the motorcycle.

“That’s a lot of stairs.”, said Echo while picking up Tai-D to carry him upstairs.

Echo and Tai-D made their way up the massive staircase that lead to the monastery. Echo’s wondered how long it would take, but sadly his inner clock was damaged and some of his other features had to be replaced. He didn’t really know how he was supposed to fix this. Echo never understood what his father was doing. He was more interested in programming, Echo did the most for Tai-D’s programming.

After another long period of time Echo seemed to have reached the half waypoint. He couldn’t even see the monastery but there was a small sign, that read: “You made it halfway! Only halfway to go!”. It was written in a green pen and had a smiley face on it. The ninja probably put that here to make climbing this mountain a bit more enjoyable, knowing he had been done halfway.

Echo continued to walk up the endless seeming staircase.

Once he finally reached the top of the staircase, he just stood in front of the giant door. He hesitated. Hesitated to knock on the door. What if the ninja would go to attack him before he could apologize?

Echo got all of his courage together and knocked on the door.

After a short while of waiting the door opened revealing the green ninja. The blonde stood there before realizing who was at the door. The green ninja closed the door again and said from the other side of the door: „Leave!” Before, what Echo thought at least, leaving.

Echo wasn’t really surprised. He wouldn’t want to let someone that hurt him inside his home either. This was a stupid idea! Echo wanted to leave, let them be. Let them live their happy lives.

Something inside Echo, however, told him to stay. Tai-D seemed to want him to stay as well. Echo decided to listen to Tai-D and his gut feeling. Echo sat down on the staircase. He then took his helmet off and put it beside him. Tai-D stayed next to the copper nindroid and looked at him hoping someone would open the door soon.

Echo and Tai-D sat there for quite a while, seeing as the sun started to set. Echo had no idea what time it was, but it felt like he had sat there for a few hours. Echo wasn’t even sure how long he had until all of his system broke down. He just wants to apologize and leave. Maybe find someone that can give him some more time and probably go back to the lighthouse. He can’t do anything bad there. Echo didn’t say this to Tai-D, but the nindroid was planning on leaving Tai-D here. Somewhere where he can be with more people.

Much to Echo’s and Tai-D’s surprise the big door behind them opened again. This time revealing someone looking an awful lot like Echo himself, the white ninja, Zane. The ninja looked very confused and couldn't help but to voice his confusion.

“You- you look like me.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You- you look like me.”, said Zane, “How can that be?”

Echo’s voice didn’t seem to work. He wanted to apologize and just go again. He was afraid of what Zane would say.

Zane, however, was just confused. Lloyd said Mr. E was outside and Zane decided he would see if the other droid was still there. He had tried to talk to Mr. E before. Maybe now he could change his mind. Zane never thought that Mr. E would look so much like him, but in copper. Zane then noticed Tai-D.

“What are you doing here, Tai-D?”, asked the titanium droid.

Tai-D started beeping, answering the nindroid. Zane couldn’t understand the small robot, causing Zane to look confused at the robot.

“He said that he was with me.”, said the other nindroid.

It’s the first time Zane had heard him talk properly. His voice sounded young, not the voice Zane had expected.

“Are you Mr. E?”, asked Zane, trying to talk to him might help the smaller nindroid open up. Zane could always ask about their looks later if Mr. E stayed.

“I-I… yes.”, said Echo hesitant.

Zane took notice in this and wondered why.

“Do you not want to be Mr. E?”, asked Zane, growing more curios by the second.

Something about the smaller droid made Zane want to protect him. Maybe it was their shared appearance or his young-sounding voice.

“I- I don’t want to Mr. E… I just want to be Echo again…”, said Echo.

“Echo? Why don’t you come in? I would like to talk to you. We can talk alone there.”, asked Zane.

Echo nodded, grabbed his helmet and Tai-D and started to follow the older nindroid. Echo and Zane made their way to through the monastery. They walked past multiple rooms, one of which was rather loud. Probably the living room. They stayed silent until they reached a specific room. Zane opened the door and the two went inside. The room was full of pictures. Pictures of Zane and his friends. One of the pictures caught Echo’s eye, it was a picture of Zane and their father. The picture stood next to a similar picture. One of the two was a lot older than the other.

Zane sat down on a chair and gestured Echo to sit down on the other. Echo put Tai-D down as well as his helmet before sitting down. There was an unconformable silence between the two until Zane started talking.

“Why are you here?”

“I-I want to apologize. I know it won’t change anything but it’s the least I can do.”

“You came all the way here to apologize?”

“Yes. I will leave now.”, said Echo before standing up. The situation wasn’t like Echo had intended it to go. He never anticipated in going inside, but something made him want to stay with Zane. It’s most likely something in his programming.

“Please, wait. I have a few more questions.”, said Zane.

Echo can’t say no to his brother. He just can’t, so he sat down again and waited for Zane to ask the questions.

“Why do you look like me?”

“Father built me to resemble you, the original.”

"The original? You mean…”

“We have the same father, yes.”

Zane was a little shocked. Father built a second nindroid and he never told Zane in the short time they had together. Why would father not tell him? Zane decided it was stupid to think about that. He couldn’t ask father anyway.

“Why were you with the Sons of Garmadon, Echo?”

“The Quiet One showed up in the lighthouse one day. I tried to help her but then the other Sons of Garmadon showed up. They knocked me unconscious and I became Mr. E."

“You were manipulated into doing what you did?”

“Y-yes.”

“That’s good.”

“How is it good? I did so many bad things that I can’t reverse!”

Echo tried to stay strong, but the whole situation was too much for the nindroid. His eyes started to tear up again. He was on the verge of tears for the second time today.

Zane began to worry for the other droid once he saw that Echo’s started to tear up. Zane stood up and made his way towards the younger nindroid. Zane then wrapped his arms around Echo, giving him a comforting hug.

Echo only started to cry more once Zane started to hug him. Father was underestimating Zane’s kindness. Echo couldn’t imagine someone to forgive him, his brother none the less. Hugging Zane gave Echo a nice and warm feeling, he felt at home. Maybe he could stay and befriend the ninja.

“I’m so sorry, big brother!”, sobbed Echo.

Zane didn’t say anything but kept a firm grip on Echo as if he would slip away any moment. Echo called him big brother. Is that what they were, brothers? It made sense. Father had built both of them.

Once Echo had finally calmed down Zane look at him and said: “It’s not your fault. You were used.”

“It isn’t my fault?”, asked Echo.

Echo wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe his big brother.

“It isn’t. You regret it even though you had no control over it.”, said Zane, “There is no need to beat yourself up about that.”

Echo starred at Zane. Happy to finally have met him and to hopefully to spend some time with him.

The brothers smiled at each other not noticing the door slowly opening behind them.

“ECHO?!”


	6. Chapter 6

“ECHO?!”, screamed the masters of water and lightning, confusing everyone else near them.

“Echo? I’m pretty sure that’s MR. E.”, said Kai.

“Why is he in your room, Zane?”, asked Cole.

Nya looked at Echo and realization hit her. She and Jay had forgotten him! Everything concerning Nadakhan was a blurry mess. They thought they remembered it all but apparently, they didn’t.

Lloyd thought it would be best to take the conversation to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, the ninja looked at the formerly known Mr. E. None of them would have thought that he would look so innocent and cute. He was definitely somewhat related to Zane, they looked too much alike.

Nya and Jay looked at each other before Jay took a deep breath and said:” Do you guys remember the whole Nadakhan thing we told you about?”

The other ninja nodded. Jay and Nya had sat them down when it happened. How they basically erased an alternate timeline and all. The couple explained everything, at least what they thought was the whole story.

“We thought we remembered everything, but we forgot something important until now. We forgot about Echo.”, said Nya.

“Forgot me? How? We never met before.”, said Echo.

The voice of the nindroid surprised the ninja even more. He sounds very different from what they thought he would sound like.

“Yes. There is an alternate timeline, which Jay erased with his last wish, reversing everything back to how it was before. We thought we remembered everything and told the others but turns out we didn’t remember everything. We met you, in the lighthouse and you even helped us take down Nadakhan. I’m so sorry, Echo!”, said Nya.

“We should have remembered you! If we had you would have had to stay there any longer than you did!”, said Jay.

“No. I’m the one that should apologize. I hurt all of you and I’m sorry about that. I know it won’t change anything.”, said Echo, “You don’t have to forgive me for what I did.”

“Echo, you were manipulated into these things. You had no control over it!”, said Zane, trying to cheer Echo up.

“No control?”, asked Kai.

“Echo told me his story. Harumi and the Sons of Garmadon showed up in the lighthouse and eventually knocked him unconscious. Later turning him into Mr. E.”, explained Zane.

“Echo, you really didn’t know what happened?”, asked Cole.

“I-I didn’t. I just got my memories back after I managed to repair myself a little.”, said Echo.

Zane put a hand on Echo’s back, comforting him a little. Much to everyone’s surprise Echo’s arm started to malfunction a little and then fell off. While most were freaking out. Echo just looked blatant at the arm and picked it up.

“That didn’t happen in a while.”, stated Echo.

“That happens more often?”, questioned Lloyd.

“Uh... Yes, before the Sons of Garmadon rebuilt my body it was rather fragile. I would constantly fall apart because father didn’t have enough recourses when he built me.”, answered Echo.

“Can you fix yourself?”, asked Cole.

“No, not really. I’m not the best at fixing myself. I can make do a little bit with the amount of damage that I have, I highly doubt that I can fix myself properly.”, said Echo.

“Amount of damage? How bad is it?”, asked Jay.

“Bad. I don’t know when I’ll shut down.”, said Echo.

“Shut down?!”, exclaimed Jay, Nya and Zane.

Jay, Nya and Zane all had the same thought. They had to fix Echo. Nya and Jay wanted to fix their forgotten friend and Zane wanted to spend more time with the younger nindroid, his little brother.

Jay and Nya ran out of the room to get their tools, while Zane looked at Echo and said: “Would you let them fix you?”

“I-I don’t need fixing. I don’t to be a burden to any of you. I should probably leave.”, said Echo. He’s still not sure if he should stay here.

Nya and Jay came running back to the room and sat down their tools.

“You don’t have to leave, Echo. You aren’t Mr. E. Mr. E is someone created by Harumi. She’s at fault, not you. Please let us help you.”, said Zane very concerned about the younger droid.

Echo looked around. All of the ninja looked at him in concern and worry. How could they? He hurt them! No, Mr. E did. Like Zane said, Echo is not Mr. E. Mr. E is not Echo.

“Okay, please fix me…”, said Echo smiling a little.

The ninja were relieved. Jay and Nya come closer to Echo, telling him to follow them to their workshop. Echo looked at Zane, a little worried. Zane understood what Echo wanted, he wanted Zane to come along. Zane followed the trio.

Once in the workshop Echo laid down on the table. Zane took a chair and sat down next to Echo, close enough to calm him down a little but not in the way, so Jay and Nya could work.

Jay and Nya worked on fixing the nindroid. Luckily the Sons of Garmadon didn’t change much in Echo’s original design, other than the material that is. They did notice one thing though, Echo’s power source changed. It appears that the Sons of Garmadon changed his power source from steam power to something similar to Zane’s power source. How did they manage that?

After nearly two hours the couple was finally done. They had done it, they fixed Echo.

“We’re done! You’re as good as new!”, said Jay happily.

“Thank you.”, said Echo.

“Echo, if you want, you can stay with us.”, suggested Zane.

“I can? Really?”, exclaimed Echo.

“Of course.”, said Nya.

Echo smiled and said: “Thank you!”

The four of them then made their way to the living room where the other three had spend the last two hours.

“We present to you”, said Jay dramatically, “One completely fixed Echo!”

“We offered him to stay with us.”, said Nya.

“Sooo, is he gonna stay with us?”, asked Lloyd.

“Yep, I hope you don’t mind.”, said Echo.

“Nope, the more the merrier, right?”, said Cole.

“Welcome to our home!”, said Kai.

“I have one question though.”, said Echo.

“Well, what is it?”, asked Lloyd.

“What are your names?”, asked Echo.

The ninja then realized that they never introduced themselves and laughed. They then proceeded to introduce themselves.

“I’m Echo, I was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves.”, said Echo.

His introduction was very similar to Zane’s. It’s obvious that they’re brothers.

The seven spend the rest of the evening together until they decided it was time to got to bed. Echo stayed with Zane, seeing as the monastery has yet to get guest rooms. Once in the elder’s room, they noticed that Tai-D had decided to stay there too. Tai-D seemed to fallen asleep. Zane gave Echo one of his own pyjamas. The pyjama was a little too big on the younger droid, it was quite adorable.

When Zane sat down on his bed, he offered Echo sleep in the same bed as him. The bed was big enough anyway. It was supposed to be for him and PIXAL, once she moved in.

Echo joined his brother. Echo couldn’t be happier. Maybe he could have a real family now! The younger soon feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I don't want to rewrite it.


	7. Chapter 7

_*Timeskip of a few weeks*_

Echo had lived with the ninja for a few weeks by now. Zane was slowly picking up on small habits the smaller nindroid had, as well as Tai-D’s speech.

Echo moved from Zane’s room to a different room, but that didn’t last long. Something about sleeping in a room alone made Echo uncomfortable. Lloyd suggested that the two could share a room.

Much to everyone else’s surprise, this small gesture was the starting point for an amazing friendship. Lloyd and Echo grew close quickly and became the best of friends.

Echo loved it here. All of the ninja are very nice. So are Sensei Wu and Misako. Echo had yet to meet some other friends of the ninja, like Skylor, PIXAL and Dareth.

Echo can’t wait to meet them!

Zane told Echo about what happened to their father. Echo was upset that he would never see father again, but he was also a little mad at their father for forgetting him. Zane was quite upset about that too. He loved his father a lot and he still does, but that he forgot Echo was something Zane definitely couldn’t forgive.

Echo slowly but surely found his place in this unusual family.

Echo spent most of his time with Lloyd or Zane. He would spend time with Nya and Jay on occasion and help them with a few gadgets. They even upgraded his motorcycle. When he spends time with Cole, the two would normally play video games or Cole would teach Echo a few new things, he never knew about. Echo didn’t spend a lot of time with Kai, however.

That is until Kai gave Echo something. A new sword. Kai told him he had made it for him as a welcome gift. Echo really like the sword. It wasn’t red like the ones he used as Mr. E but silver with white and blue detailing.

Echo also decided to help them more. He doesn’t want to get out to fight just yet, but there is one thing Echo can do to help. After reading a few books about hacking, which wasn’t hard to understand for Echo due to his great programming skills, he tested his new skills on the mission the ninja went on. He managed to hack into the security system of the building and helped the ninja.

This was a good way to help them! He could help them from behind the scenes, but if a backup was needed, he could also come and help.

The ninja were impressed with his skills and thought it would be a good idea to give Echo a place to do his hacking. So the set up a desk, PC and everything he needed in one of the spare rooms in the monastery and Echo started to help them out were he could.

Echo also found a new hobby. He found a book, it was Jay’s, about coding videogames. Echo enjoys videogames quite a bit so why not make his own. He began with a simple little game and had the other ninja test it for him. They enjoyed it. It was a lot more relaxing compared to their usual games.

Echo was happy. Really happy. He had a family now. A family that he wouldn't exchange for anything. Everything was perfect.

The Day of the Departed was getting closer. Echo would spend the day with his big brother, PIXAL and Cyrus Borg.

Unknown to Echo. This isn’t the end of the story, not yet at least.

To be continued in “Just Morro”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story continues in 'Just Morro' but before that, I have two One-Shots taking place between the stories. THey'll be posted before I post the first Chapter of 'Just Morro'. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story.
> 
> PS. I have an Instagram where I post Ninjago Fanart, I have a few pictures for this entire series up already. My add is @cha0ticm0nster (like all my social media)


End file.
